1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a process and apparatus for the programmed scenting of environments. Specifically, the present invention pertains to a process and apparatus to scent environments in synchronization with an event being held.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for scenting of environments are highly diversified and widely commercialized. Examples include aerosol containers, sticks or tablets for the scenting of bathrooms, and equipment affixed to toilets and urinals. These devices are available in a wide variety of fragrances, such as violet, wild flower, tutti-frutti, green apple, and others.
Further known methods and devices for the scenting of environments are designed to release different fragrances in a pre-determined sequence. An example U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,876 (issued Dec. 3, 1991), which describes a display unit for the sales of products in which the display unit incorporates sound equipment associated with a scent release device. The device can also be connected to a photographic display unit, which can be pre-programmed. The French patent publication FR 2,553,666 (dated Apr. 26, 1985) pertains to a portable device for the release of perfume fragrances together with images and sound. U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,030 (issued Jul. 29, 1986) pertains to a system for the release of a variety of fragrances in response to a pre-determined sequence and timing. The European patent publication EP 0295129 (dated Dec. 14, 1988) describes a method and apparatus for the release of various fragrances into an environment from different storage containers according to a determined rate of time controlled by a timer. U.S. Pat. No.5,342,594 (issued Aug. 30, 1994) describes a device equipped with a cartridge impregnated with a fragrance and operated by a battery for the release of at least two different scents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,690 (issued Dec. 28, 1993) describes a device employing forced air together with a vehicle loaded with a variety of fragrances placed in individual cells. These cells have breakable walls for releasing the scent into the forced air current. U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,327 (issued Jan. 12. 1993) describes a device for scenting environments, including an array of different aromas that are selected through the means of a rotating cylinder or disk. The UK patent publication 2256589 (issued Dec. 16, 1992) pertains to a device for the scenting of environments with multiple compartments for different aromas. The UK patent publication 2249958 (issued May 27, 1992) describes a device for the generation of aromas which are selected from a distance by the user.
Nevertheless, no efficient process has been proposed to promote the scenting of environments in synchronization with an event at the time of its performance.